Raven the Vampire
by Sachmis
Summary: Yes, the whole "Raven is a Vampire" thing has been done already. But I never feel that it's ever been done quite right. So, I'm going to have a try for it. Raven is bitten by a Vampire and struggles with retaining her humanity. To early for more details. NOT on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Raven POV

I was flying high over the city on patrol. The world at night below me. This was my time. At night, I was untouchable. My powers centered around darkness, so the night inherently gave me an advantage.

Beast Boy would say this was boring, but I actually enjoyed the peace and quiet of the night patrol. It was time to myself, I was untouchable after all.  
A scream pierced the night. Shrill and fearful.

Ah well, so much for peace and quiet.

I honed in on the noise, loosing altitude fast. Alighting on a fire escape on the top floor, I gazed down at the scene. Fifty feet below, a woman was being attacked by an unarmed assailant. She was backed into a corner, nowhere to go.

I jumped down, landing between the attacker and the attacked, facing the attacker, "Enough." the attacker backed up a few steps, but did not leave, glancing behind me, I called to the attacked woman "Go!"

But it was a mistake. As the woman left, the attacker charged into me.

"Get off!" I cried as my eyes glows white, and darkness encircled the man, hurling him off and into a brick wall, at least, that's what should have happened. What actually happened was the blackness dissipated halfway between me and the wall, leaving him unharmed.

The man was dressed all in black: black sweat pants, black shoes, black hoodie with the hood up.

"Who are you? No one can escape my magic!" I asked in confusion.

He swept back his hood revealing pale white skin, long black hair, and a smug grin. "My name is unimportant. What may interest you more is this," he said and, opening his mouth, revealed a set of four, long, razor sharp fangs.

My eyes widened fractionally, "You're a vampire," I said in a daze as I stood. My hood fell back as well, but I didn't notice. I was shocked. Vampires weren't supposed to exist! They where the stuff of myth and legend! But then again, so where demons.

"Yes, a vampire," He charged again, but I side-stepped, leaving him against the wall. A dumpster was enveloped in my power, and hurled at him. I saw his eyes widen before the dumpster obstructed my view.

He would be trapped there for a little while. Now, what was a vampire's weaknesses? Daylight: don't have much of that a one in the morning. Garlic: maybe if I was Batman, but... no. The cross? Most likely just superstition.

I stamped my foot in frustration. Fine, what are their strengths? Enhanced strength, endurance, accelerated healing, immortality, fangs, super speed... Oh.

It hit me. It hit me at the same time as the fangs pieced my carotid artery.

Twenty minutes ago, I was flying high, untouchable, invincible, now I was going to die, beaten at my own game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Raven POV

The vampire sank his fangs deeper into my neck. I gasped, this couldn't be happening, this could _not_ be happening!

After what seemed like forever, the vampire removed his fangs from my neck. In this time, I had gone from standing on my own, to spasming, to limp; held up only by the vampire's hands on my shoulders. But as he removed his fangs, he also removed his hands, leaving me to fall to the ground.

"Ahh," the vampire sighed, wiping the blood from his mouth. My blood. The very same blood that was pooling behind my head, pouring from the hole in my neck. "It may not be much consolation, but I've never had blood quite as good as yours. A human/demon hybrid, now _that's_ not a common sight."

As he spoke, I was left on the ground, gasping for air, drowning in my own blood. The monster stooped down next to where I was struggling for life, while the very vessel for my life stained my normally grey skin _red_.

"This experience will not be pleasant," before I could have figured out what he meant had I even been in good condition, let alone the sorry state was in now, he bit into _his own_ wrist. Now bleeding freely, he put his wrist to my mouth. The blood poured down my throat. I tried to spit the fowl substance out, I really did, but it was taking most of my willpower to remain conscious.

After several seconds of this torment, I felt the vampire remove his hand. By this time, I had lost my vision to darkness, but I was still fighting to stay awake. Some part of my mind had enough together to reach down to my pocket, and turn on my distress beacon. But that was the last thing I thought before the darkness took me, and I passed out.

* * *

Cyborg POV

I held the light to Raven's eye, hoping for a response, and knowing there wouldn't be. We'd found her late last night in a pool of her own blood. The alley was covered in signs of a struggle. As if finding Raven, the most terrifying girl I've ever met, "missing" most of her blood wasn't sign enough.

"We'll find the low life who did this to you, Raven," I promised quietly. We were in the infirmary. I'd told the others to go, Raven needs peace to recover, after all. But it was looking like Raven wasn't going to recover. She'd lost to much blood, and that wasn't even accounting for infection.

As I checked for eye movement, something caught _my_ eye: her eyes where the wrong color. And not like "baton down the hatches, Raven's pissed off!" wrong color. I mean her irises weren't their normal shade of violet, but rather they were _red_, blood red.

"That's different," I muttered?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Raven POV

I felt awful. There was a sharp pain somewhere in my back, I was aching everywhere, and the left side of my neck was in horrible, burning pain. I lifted a hand to my neck, and it came back wet.

I heard whispers, "She's waking up," "_Finally!_" "Shh! Be quiet, Rude!"

The words didn't make sense to me... And I was in to much pain to try to figure it out now...

"Raven? Raven can you hear me?"

I moaned in response, the closest I was coming to talking...

"It's alright Raven, we'll be fine. Here I'll just prop you up here..." I felt hands lift me slightly and lean me against something soft and cushiony. "There you go, better, see?" That voice, I knew it from somewhere, but I couldn't quite place where...

I started to drift off, "Aw, man, we're loosing her!" I heard in the distance, but it was to far away to make out...

Then I felt someone lightly slapping my face, "Oi! Come on! Wake up!" someone was shaking my shoulders...

"Rude! Cut it out! You might make it worse," I really did recognize that voice. But I just couldn't quite place where it was from...

"How was I gonna make it _worse_?" mumbled someone, just barely audible. That voice again...

"Raven? Come on, can you say something?" that voice was _really_ persistent...

"Raven I know you're tired, but I really need you to wake up!"

"Are we gonna be okay?" asked a scared voice... the same voice...

"Yes Timid, we'll be fine. I just need time," the same voice again... but different...

Someone snorted, "Impartial my..." there was a thwacking sound and a yelp in protest.

"Raven? Raven, wake up. Come on, wake up," the voice was really convincing, maybe I should wake up... "Come on, Raven. You can do it,"

Alright... I cracked my eyes open and was met with... A grey blob... That couldn't be right... No, wait... The blob seamed to have a purple outline. But before I could make a connection about this, I heard that voice say "Here, move over, let me try," the grey blob with a purple outline disappeared to be replaced by... A grey blob... with a purple outline... But wait... this one had a green outline outside the purple one...

"Hey, Raven! Can you see me? Just nod yes or no," the blob said with that voice, though I was beginning to suspect where I'd heard the voice before. I nodded slowly... The blob shifted and turned all green, "She nodded! She sees me!"

"Excelent, Brave," the first blob moved back into view, then that blob shifted too, now the blob had a yellow outline "Raven, yes or no, do you know who I am?" I shook my head slowly, the voice sighed, "I'll calm down Timid, you get her to figure out who we are."

Then the green blob shifted back to before, and just had a green _outline_, "Hey Raven, can you open you're eyes a bit more? Please?"

I tried, and the blurry blob cleared up substantially. Now it was a grey face, with a green hood, and purple hair and... blood red eyes. "Brave?" I mumbled quizzically.

Brave broke out in a grin, "You remember me!"

"What happened to you're eyes?" I muttered, half asleep.

Brave's grin did a disappearing act.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Raven POV

Brave sat on a chair next to my white hospital bed leaning over me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rude sulking by the door, and, out the other eye, nine more white hospital beds. At the very edge of my line of sight, I saw Wisdom comforting Timid, who was huddled up, hugging her knees, on a chair in the corner.

"Brave, what happened to you're eyes?" I asked again.

"Not just mine," said Brave solemnly, she grabbed a mirror off a nightstand by the bed and, holding it up to _my_ face said "See for yourself."

I didn't want to look in the mirror, but I had to, and, gazing into my eyes, I saw it was true: mine where red too. A question occurred to me "Where am I?"

Rather than Brave, Wisdom answered, "My realm. Much of it reflects what I'm reading, so I just stopped part way through a medical textbook."

"So, _I_ am in Nevermore, _your_ not all manifesting?" I asked, still groggy.

"Correct."

Timid sniffed, "I'm scared. I mean, what are we going to do? How are we gonna..." she was hysterical, so Wisdom cut her off.

"We're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine," Wisdom said reassuringly.

"But what if..."

"_Timid_, it's all right. We're going to be just fine."

"Okay," whispered Timid.

Turning on my side, I noticed that Timid's irises where red as well.

"What happened?" I asked again.

Wisdom looked at Brave and indicated for her to come over there. Brave sighed, but went over to Timid, while Wisdom came to sit next to me. Again, _her_ irises were red. "Raven, what's the last thing you remember?" she asked calmly.

"Um, I was flying on patrol, above the city," I answered slowly.

"And that's it? That's all you remember?" Wisdom prodded.

"Yes," I answered steadily, bracing for bad news.

Wisdom sighed. Then she pointed to my left hand. Puzzled, I looked, and saw it was coated in blood, my blood. "When you first stirred, you put you hand on you're neck. I've bandaged it already, you're neck I mean, but there was a lot of blood. It soaked through the material. I was going to replace the bandage when you started to wake up. I think the blending has stopped now but..." she trailed of.

"But..." I prompted, becoming concerned.

"But... I don't think you want to know _why_ the bleeding has stopped."

Rude snorted, "I should think not."

"_Why_ has the bleeding stopped," I demanded, trying to remain calm.

"Raven... there must be some kind of mental block... because... while you were on patrol... you were bitten... by a vampire," Wisdom's words echoed through the room, through my _mind_, and I remembered.

"And that means that I'm... that we're..." I stumbled over the words, my mind refusing to except them. Timid burst into tears. Brave was doing all she could to comfort her, but, she seemed worried as well, which only made Timid cry harder.

"The bleeding! What about the bleeding? Why has the bleeding stopped?" I demanded, desperation creeping into my voice.

"The reason the bleeding has stopped... is that your heart has too."


End file.
